Président! XD
by Praline-chan
Summary: Je crains avoir une très mauvaise nouvelle à vous anoncez... Après une victoire écrasante... Naruto viens d'être élu président de la france! XD Couple: Erf... Voir mon profil!  Ceci est un délire total aucunement serieux! Bref! Bon lisage no jutsu!
1. Chapitre 1! Les ministres!

**Chapitre 1 ! Les ministres !**

Dans une luxueuse salle où le soleil se reflétait dans les miroirs entourés de dorure, un bon nombre personnes assises sur les chaises ou affalés sur les sofas discutaient tranquillement… Derrière son bureau un homme tentait de prendre la parole…

Tous - Blablabla !

Naruto - Hum…

Tous - Blablabla !

Naruto - Hum !

Tous - Blablabla !

Naruto - HUM HUM !

Tous - … (silence)

Sakura - Et bien Naruto, tu as mal à la gorge ? Tu devrais prendre du sirop contre la toux!

Naruto - Euh… oui, merci du conseil Sakura… -- Bon je ne vous ai pas rassemblé pour parler du bon vieux temps !

Sakura - Ah bon ? Je croyais… dommage ! Bon Ino que dirais-tu d'un peu de shopping ?

Naruto - Euh… attend Sakur….

Ino - Volontiers ! Il y a une nouvelle boutique qui vient d'ouvrir pas loin de chez moi ! On a qu'à y faire un tour !

Kiba - MAIS ECOUTEZ LE UN PEU !

Tous - Oo

Naruto - Merci Kiba!

Kiba - Se fut un réel plaisir !

Naruto - XD bon ! Voilà ! Maintenant que je suis président, il me faut des ministres ! Et…. C'est à vous que je confis cette tache sous proposition d'Hinata qui va vous donner vos postes !

Hinata - Merci Naru-chan !

Naruto - Ne m'appelle pas comme ça devant tout le monde s'il te plait Hina…

Hinata - Huhuhu ! Mais voyons mon petit amour… tout le monde DOIT savoir pour notre relation !

Naruto - Hum… bien sur ma choupinette !

Neji - Hum…nos postes please !

Hinata - Oui ! Alors…Saku, tu es ministre de l'éducation ! Après ce que tu as fait à Naru-chan je trouve que ce post te reviens de droit !

Sakura - Oh ! Merci Hina mais tu sais, il suffit d'un coup de fouet par-ci et autre par-là et c'est vite dressé !

Hinata - Oui, il faudra que tu m'apprennes !

Naruto - Je suis maudit…

Sasuke - Bon accélère Hina sinon on y est encore demain !

Hinata - Oui oui ma Sasukette ! Une petite seconde ! Alors.. Justement c'est pour toi Sasukette-chan ! Tu es ministre des armées !

Sasuke - Chouette ! Je vais jouer à la gue-guerre !

Naruto - Euh… oui si tu veux ! Mais doucement quand même !

Hinata - Shika ? Tu es ministre de la santé ! ……………….. Shika ?

Shikamaru - rooonspshhhiiiiii… (ronfle)

Hinata - Tema-chan ?

Temari - Bien sur Hina !

BOUM !

Shikamaru - AIEUUUUUH ! Tema! Pourquoi tu m'as frappé ?

Temari - Parce que tu viens d'être nommé ministre de la santé mon chaton !

Shikamaru - Ah ! ok… merci…

Hinata - Ensuite… Chôji ? Tu es ministre de la nourriture !

Chôji - Grmmf ! (Shikatraduc : Ok )

Hinata - Ino-chan tu es ministre des affaires étrangères !

Naruto - Tu as acquis ce post grâce à ta capacité de communication !

Ino - Ah ! Tu veux dire… Menace de mort Naru-chan?

Naruto - Exactement ! Ton talent de persuasion va nous être très utile !

Hinata - Tous comme gros tes seins en silicones d'ailleurs ! _Ca t'apprendra à appeler MON Naru-chan par son petit surnom…_

Tous - O.o

Hinata - Huhuhu ! Continuons ! Lee ? Ministre des sports !

Lee - YAOUH ! GENIAL ! Je vais tout de suite instaurer le sport essentiel à tout être humain obligatoire dans toutes les écoles !

Hinata - Qui est ?

Lee - LE PEDALO !

Naruto - ... euh ouai si tu veux... de toute façon t'as que ça faire alors faut bien t'occuper !

Hinata - Hem…oui si tu le dis mon chéri ! Ensuite… Shino ! Tu es ministre de la justice !

Shino -… bien…

Naruto - Tu auras beaucoup de travail alors nous attendons de toi que tu sois à la hauteur ! Compris ?

Shino - … … oui… …

Naruto - _Il est chiant…_

Shino - Bien ! Au suivant… Gaara ?

Gaara - Mmh ?

Hinata - Tu es ministre de l'écologie !

Gaara - Il y aura des morts ?

Naruto - Euh…Normalement nan…

Gaara - Quoi ?! Mais qu'est ce que je vais faire pour m'occuper moi ?

Hinata - Eh bien… tu joueras au play mobil !

Gaara - Il y aura des morts ?

Naruto - Pas forcement…

Gaara - Pff ! C'est pas drôle alors !

Hinata - Eh bien tu joueras aux cow-boys et aux indiens !

Gaara - Il y aura des morts ?

Naruto - Oui ! Sinon ça ne sert à rien qu'il y est des indiens ! Ils sont là pour se faire massacrer par les cow-boys !

Gaara - Ouaiiiii ! Veut être un cow-boy !

Naruto - Oui évidement mais tu joueras plus tard s'il te plait !

Gaara - Pourquoi ?

Hinata - Parce qu'il n'y a pas d'indiens dans cette salle !

Gaara - Ahhhh ! Et comment tu le sais ?

Hinata - Les Indiens poussent des cris bizarres et ont des plumes sur leurs têtes !

Gaara - Ok ! Je les chercherais plus tard alors !

Naruto - Oui exactement !

Hinata - Alors continuons… Tema-chan ! Tu es ministre des finances ! Et tu es prié de ne pas ruiné le pays comme tu l'as fait avec ma carte de crédit !

Temari - Je ferai un effort promis !

Hinata - Voilà ! C'est fini !

Neji - Et nous ? On compte pour des prunes peut-être ?

Naruto - Comment t'as deviné ?

Tenten - Naruto si c'est pour sortir des conneries plus grosses que toi la ferme !

Naruto - Maieuh ! Vilaine Tenten ! Elle est méchante avec moi !

Hinata - Ne vous en faites pas ! Nous avons prévu un post très spécialement pour vous !

Kiba - Du temps que c'est pas récurer les chiottes…

Tenten - Nous Hina ?

Naruto - Oui ! J'ai pensé à ça quand elle m'a dit qu'il y avait des personnes qui n'avaient pas de travail dans le gouvernement !

Sai - Et donc ? Qu'allons nous faire ?

Hinata - En faite vous allez faire partit d'un groupe…

Kakashi – (relève son nez de son bouquin) Un groupe ?

Tenten - _Ca sens la moise…_

Kankuro - _C'est un plan de Naruto alors à part jouer aux indiens pour occuper Gaara je vois pas ce qu'il a put inventer !_

Naruto - Oui et se groupe que j'ai nommé…le SSSN…

Kakashi - Le SSSN ?

Naruto - En effet… Et son travail consiste à…

Que veut dire SSSN ?

En quoi cela consiste-t-il ?

Gaara trouvera-t-il des indiens pour jouer avec lui ?

Temari va-t-elle ruiné le pays comme elle la fait avec la carte bleue d'Hinata ?

Sasukette va-t-il déclarer la guerre à tout le monde ? (Mwahaha : S'il le fait, je demande à Charlotte de s'occuper de son cas… Et croyez moi se sera pas joli à voir ! )

Et enfin… Pourquoi la fic de l'auteur est-elle aussi débile ?

Fin du chapitre 1 

Mwahaha : Alors ? Vous aimez ?

Hina : Je…je passe pour…pour…pour une… une perverse… perverse sadique !

Mwahaha : Et alors ? Au moins tu es avec Naru-chan ! Et puis ça te vas si bien comme rôle !

Neji-chou : Mais bien sur ! Tu respectes pas du tous nos caractères !

Mwahaha : Pour toi mon Neji-chou si ! Tu restes un grand glaçon qui râle tout le temps ! Donc tu vois ! J'ai respecter ton caractère ! XD

Kiba : Pourquoi je défens Naruto ?

Mwahaha : Parce que je savais pas qui pourrait dire ça donc j'ai fait pouf pouf et c'est tomber sur toi ! _Remarque si c'était tomber sur Shino, j'étais bien dans la moise…_

Kiba : Okkkkkk… S'il vous plait, veuillez remarquer la maturité de l'auteur qui fait encore pouf pouf parce qu'elle sait pas désigner quelqu'un toute seule !

Mwahaha : Maieuuuh ! Bon d'autre question ?

Itachou : J'apparais quand ?

Mwahaha : Tiens ! Tu es déjà là toi ?

Sasukette : Itachi ! Je vais te tuer !

Mwahaha (assomme Sasukette avec sa massue) : Couché ! XD

Itachou : Oui donc, mon avion au départ de Sidney à été avancé de deux heures !

Mwahaha : C'est donc pour ça ! Et bien… Très bientôt ! Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas me passer de toi pour une seule de mes fics !

Itachou : Oui mais je sais aussi que tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de me caser avec des potiches !

Tenten (dernière à avoir été caser avec Itachou) : Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la potiche ?

Itachou : Arg ! Nannnnnn ! Pas toi ! Dégage ! Oust ! Pchiiiit ! J'en ai marre de servir de cible mouvante ! Au secouuuuuuuuurs !

Hanabi : Bon c'est pas tout mais j'ai une manucure à faire à moi ! Reviews pour cette pauvre auteur aux fics totalement pourries ?

Mwahaha _: Euh… qu'est ce quelle fait là elle ?_

_Merci à Chibi Maakuro pour ses pitits conseils qui m'ont aidé à refaire un pitit peu ma fic! (Mais pour autre chose que les dialogues je n'y arrive pas... désolé mais pour cette fic là sa ne marchera pas! Mais vais faire un grooos effort pour l'autre fic que je prépare! Promi!_


	2. Chapitre 2! Le SSSN

Erf, dur dur… J'ai vraiment hésité à mettre le second chapitre… mais bon comme certains l'attende je vais le mettre avant de partir en vacances !

Yue  Yataa ! moi je dis vive les guignoles XD Merci zentil reviews (et ma première !)

Suzulo  Euh… j'ai beau chercher je ne vois vraiment pas qui tu es…désolée ! (Au début je t'ai pris pour quelqu'un d'autre, et cette personne l'a très mal pris…) Sinon, nan ce n'est pas une fanfiction juste un petit délire que je veux vous faire partager c'est tout !

Chigi  qu'est ce que j'aurai fait sans ta reviews ! Rien sûrement… Déjà que c'est pas terrible mais sans ta reviews ça aurai été pire ! Donc merci ! Et puis pour la description j'ai tenté de faire mieux cette fois-ci !

Hitto-sama  Si tu n'aimes pas, ne lis pas et passe ton chemin ! Tu as le droit de donner ton avi mais à part décourager l'écrivain tu ne fais rien…

Le schtroumf ninja  c'est pareil, pas besoin de poster une reviews pour dire des choses qui blesse celui qui écrit…

Black  C'est un délire ! Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était sérieux ou réaliste ! De plus pour les fautes d'orthographe… Je n'est jamais était doué pour ça et mon correcteur sur word dis n'importe quoi… Alors désolée !

Ali  Toi je te dois un grand merci ! C'est ta reviews qui m'a convaincu de continuer sinon j'aurai abandonner crois moi… Donc encore merci !

Sandou  Merciiii X3 Une reviews qui me fais vraiment plaisir ! Voilà la suite !

Uknown  Yataaa ! XD Voilà la suiteuuuu !

**Chapitre 2 ! Le SSSN !**

_Naruto - Se groupe que j'ai nommé…le SSSN… _

_Sai - Le SSSN ?_

_Naruto - En effet… Et son travail consiste à…_

Tous étaient très attentif à ce qu'allait dire Naruto. Une tension insoutenable c'était à présent imposer dans la pièce…

Naruto - A… Se débarrasser des vandales, meurtriers, violeurs et autres avant leurs jugements… C'est à dire, qu'il faut les tuer.

Un gloups général se fit entendre… mais une question pertinente fut posée…

Sakura - Que…que veut dire… SSSN ?

Naruto - Et bien cela signifie… Service Secret de…

Un second gloups se fit entendre mais cette fois la tension était encore plus forte…

Naruto - De…. Super Naruto !

Tous - …

Un grannnnnnd silence se fit entendre pendant une longue et interminable minute…

Kiba - Tu te fous de nous ?

Ino - Qui voudrait d'un nom aussi débile ?

Shikamaru - Réfection faite… Qui voudrait d'un président aussi débile ?

Chôji - Comme quoi… les idées reflètent la personne qui les donne…

Shino - Ouai…

Kakashi - Quand je pense qu'on t'a aidé à tricher aux élections…

Lee - Pff... Mais qu'est ce qui nous a prit…

Sasuke - Je sais pas mais on devait pas être très sobre quand on a accepté…

Shino - Net…

Sai - C'est clair…

Tenten - Pff… Moi je me casse…

Neji - Ouai, je viens avec toi…

Les deux équipiers partirent en soupirant et en râlant contre le pauvre blond qui n'arrivait pas à faire sortir un mot de sa large bouche habitué à sourire…

Sakura - Ils ont pas tort ! Je crois que je vais les suivre…

Sasuke - Comme nous tous…

Naruto - Nannnnn ! T.T Attendez ! S'il vous plait !

Shikamaru - Pff… Qu'est ce qu'on y gagne ?

Naruto -Un boulot stable et bien payer ?

Kiba - Mouai c'est vrai que c'est mieux que vendre des pizzas…

Ino - Où de coucher avec le patron pour gagner le smik…

Sasuke - Bon bon ça va, on reste… Faut que quelqu'un rappel Tenten et Neji !

Sakura - J'y vais !

Shikamaru - Merci Saku. Donc, quel salaire tu nous donnes ?

Naruto - Euh… assez payé pour que vous ne soyez tranquille pour vos retraites !

Shikamaru -Mmmh… ok ça marche ! Mais on veut des congés et des glaces payés !

Naruto - Ok ! Mais vous ne prenez aucune décision importante sans mon avis !

Kiba - … Pas d'accord !

Naruto - Qui a-t-il ?

Kiba - Pour toutes les décisions importantes, je veux que tous les ministres soient réunis !

Naruto - Mmmh… d'accord ! Pour les membres du SSSN, on va fournir une liste de criminel à tuer avec la date de leur jugement qu'on actualisera tous les jours !

Tous - On ?

Naruto - Euh… Que le ministre de la justice, c'est à dire Shino, actualisera tous les jours !

Shino - … … bien … …

Naruto - Et donc vous aurez quartier libre pour les tuer avant la date du jugement ! Mais je ne veux pas d'émeutes ni qu'on parle de vous dans les journaux !

Kankuro - T'inquiètes ! On sera discret !

Naruto - Bien ! Ah ! Sakura ! Alors où sont mes deux membres manquants de mon organisation ultra secrète ?

Sakura - Ils se bouffent dès glace au self…

Naruto - Ah ? Tant pis… Tu leur as dit qu'on les attendait ?

Sakura - Ouai, Neji m'a dit d'aller me faire voir et qu'ils viendraient quand ils auraient fini et Tenten était bien trop occupé par sa glace pour en remettre une couche…

Naruto - Okkkkkk… vive les potes ! Bon, je veux que vous reveniez demain à la même heure ici-même !

Tous - Bien !

Naruto - N'oubliez pas de prévenir les deux autres !

Tous - T'inquiètes ! On y manquera pas !

Naruto - Bien bien ! Comme ça je pourrai vous présenter celle dirigera les opérations du SSSN !

Kakashi - Oh ! Cette une fille ?

Naruto - Oui ! Vous la verrez demain ! Aller, rentrer chez vous ! Il faut que vous soyez en forme pour demain et les jours à venir !

Tous partirent, croisant au passage les deux amants à qui ils expliquèrent ce qui se passait après, bien sur, leur avoir gueuler dessus pour avoir manger des glaces sans eux….

Mwahaha : Je sais je sais… C'est pourri et cette fille va sûrement être une nunuche sortit de nul part et vous allez tous lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs. Cette histoire de glace vous fait chier mais marrer et Neji va me renvoyer au pôle sud chez les manchos...

Tous : Bien ! Tu finis par apprendre !

Mwahaha : Méchants !

Naru-chan : Bon aller, dis-nous avec qui tu comptes la casé…

Mwahaha : Erf c'est soit Kiba, Chôji, Kakashi, Lee, Shino, Gaara, Kankuro, ou Kimimaro… C'est déjà tout décidé mais à votre avis, qui est-ce ?

Neji : T'es chiante avec tes questions à deux balles… Bon reviews ?


End file.
